Whirlwind
by Twilights-Pain
Summary: Relic Anderson has been best friends with Seth Clearwater since her arrival in La Push. The two did everything together, including getting drunk and finding their way into a bed. Now the two found themselves bound together by one thing. Their unborn child
1. Chapter One: Good Girls Go Bad

**AN: Woohoo, A Seth fic. I actually started writing this to divert my attention from the Reloads and ATWC. They are stressing me out, surprisingly. I know where I want to go with them, but right now, the words won't come. I am trying though guys!**

* * *

Seth Clearwater had always been my friend, no matter what either of us put each other through. We knew that, in time of need, we could turn to the other, rest a head on the others shoulder, and know that an arm would twist around and hold you until you felt better. We knew that if one of us needed something, the other would give it to them or do there best to find that thing. Nothing could separate us, not even our twisted genetics. He was a werewolf, I was a Vampire, or half of one. He had never shown any distaste for my blood or genetics or even that I had tried human blood.

Seth and I were quite different, aside from genes. Seth was more excited, often resembling a puppy exploring a new place, always amused and easy to make smile. I, on the other hand, was more quiet and reserved. While his hair was naturally dark, I dyed my own and put purple through it. I had taken on the look of an emo girl, even though it was only the styling of the hair that interested me. I loved to make myself stand out in my own subtle way, and Seth couldn't care less, as he often stated. My heart was the only thing that mattered to him.

Because we were so close, we did everything together, which included trying our first samples of alcohol together. This endeavor had started everything. The night had started out as a simple little ordeal. Seth and I had convinced Paul to buy us several sample bottles of Cuervo, Bacardi and the other names that blurred together under the effects of the alcohol. But then those had tasted good so one developed into two, two to five, five to flat out drunk. Seth and I were young and had never screwed around with alcohol before, so it wasn't long until we were rolling all over ourselves. But then things took a turn as Seth leaned forward and kissed me out of the blue. Stunned to my sense's, I stilled for a moment before finding myself returning the kiss.

Things escalated after that, and the next thing I knew I was half-asleep on Seth's warm, bare and well sculpted chest. That moment itself was so strange to me because, while I had always viewed Seth as just a friend, being remotely romantically involved was appealing to me. The memories of the previous night though, despite being drenched in drunken bliss, were tainted by Seth's behavior. It seemed far too unlike himself. Unlike the cliche romances, we just accepted it and moved on to our next adventure. Nothing was ever mentioned about our escapade, but the memory was still so fresh in my mind. I also came to realize that my heart began to feel empt.. It was like I was missing something, and that moment between the two of us was the key.

But things had taken a turn for the worse when I grew ill and irritable. It didn't bug our relationship; Seth was used to my crabby moods and merely joked about them. The humor kept my mood semi-light, masking the worry that grew like the now omnipresent nausea and dizziness. I could see it in Seth's eyes too, hiding behind the masks of mirth he threw up. That made me feel worse, because Seth _never _worried.

The worry was worse than I thought. Seth was naturally open with his pack mates, but the worry was putting my plight in the others minds. They too began to grow worried, for they had come to expect me as a benevolent half vampire. Two days after Seth's life became concerned with my well being, I was visited by Kim and Emily, who both regarded me knowingly. They carried a bag with boxes which was thrust into my hands.

That was why I was now in the bathroom, contemplating everything I had ever been through with Seth and wondering if things could survive this. Three sticks stared back at me ominously, deliberating the answer that could determine my fate. Nearby, a clock ticked in an agonizingly slow fashion. I tapped my finger with it rhythmically, trying to keep my mind worried. Every time I took a break, my mind immediately jumped to Seth's face, crumpled in disgust at the thought of me being pregnant. Illusion or no, it frightened me to no end.

Finally, an alarm dinged from somewhere and I looked, so slowly, now scared by the answer, and lifted one of the sticks. On it was a happy face that, while a good an uplifting piece of news for a prospective mother, sent my heart plummeting to the floor. The next one sent it even lower for it read Positive with an annoyingly simple exclamation point.

And of course, the final one read positive as well, sending my heart right into the deepest depths of Hades.

In those moments, it felt like my entire world crashed down, and it may well could have. I had realized that there was no point in life without Seth.


	2. Chapter Two: Bad Romance

**AN: And now, for Seth's side of these... events, before we get into confession moments**

* * *

**~Seth's POV~**

When I was twelve, I made my own personal bucket list as an effect of too many episodes of ER and other assorted medical dramas. I was kid who easily got freaked out, so I figured if I had my list, I'd have a reason to fight and stay alive. It was ridiculous, but I never lost that list.

Four years later, I went back to that list and read it. It was a good list and didn't have anything too ridiculous, aside from an escapade with Jessica Alba. That one couldn't be blamed though, for Paul showed me a couple of pictures of her, sans clothing. Besides, that particular one was on every guys list. The rest of them were things such as writing a book, visiting the pyramids, seeing the Amazon. However, when I looked back on it, I realized that there was one thing that ranked higher on my list than anything I could go to or do.

That thing was getting Relic Anderson, the most beautiful girl in the world, to fall in love with me. That certainly wouldn't be easy though, seeing as how we were two different species. She was a spunky half-vampire from who knows where, and I was a werewolf, or shape-shifter, whose entire pack didn't like Relic very much. Ours was an interesting relationship, but somehow, we got along well. The thing was, we were just friends, as much as I hated it. I would have preferred being her boyfriend or something, or having not met her at all. At least _that_ would have made things simpler.

Of course, my life is anything _but_ simple, as proven when Relic and I convinced Paul to get us some booze. Somehow, both Relic and I ended up shitfaced.

But that wasn't the worse. Seeing each other drunk would have been normal, if anything. But no, of course not. I decided to lean forward and kiss Relic. One thing led to another, and before either of us knew what was happening, we were tangled up on the floor, _fucking_.

Me, having sex with Relic Anderson, the most beautiful girl in the world.

It would have been great if after that, Relic admitted that she had secretly harbored a crush on me since we met, which always seems to happen in the movies but never in real life. It would have been great if she'd woken up and asked if I really had meant everything.

But she didn't. When I woke up, Relic was out playing video games as if nothing had happened. She didn't anything about it, but judging by her slight stiffness, she didn't want to approach the topic. As much as I wished she would say something, I was content with silence.

It wasn't until that night that I realized how lucky I had gotten. Relic could have gotten scared and stayed away from me. She could have refused to see me again.

But almost a month later, I realized that things really weren't okay. Relic was acting odd, or more-so than usual. She had been around Kim and Emily more, and seemed to be keeping things from me. It was like I was losing Relic, and that scared me.

I had been mulling it over all day, as I ran patrol. Paul, who was sharing the shift with me, was beginning to get annoyed. He had put up with a lot of my moping over Relic, but me worrying about every little woe of hers could grate on his nerves. Even now I could hear him considering what to say. I beat him to it.

_What do I do?_

Paul's sigh was audible through his thoughts.

_What do you mean, what do I do? So she's talking to Kim more than you. That's suddenly a bad thing?_

_Yes! _I answered. _She's never talked to Kim more than me! It's just so weird..._

_She's a female, man. She's bound to need another girl to talk to. Especially after your little stunt_.

Paul was privy on my little escapade. I hadn't been fond of telling him, but after catching me moping he dragged the information out of me. His reaction had been disgust, knowing that I hadn't taken the opportunity to get with the girl I had longed for for so long. He had shoved me into a tree actually, and then contemplated going to talk to her himself. My pleading had swayed him from that course.

Conditionally.

I had to get the balls to ask her out, and tell her I had relished that moment more than anything.

I stopped patrolling early that day and walked to my house. Paul hadn't minded it, in fact he seemed relieved that I was taking care of things. His thoughts had been centered around something along the lines of 'no more whining.'

Ten feet from my house, I picked up Kim and Emily's scent, as well as other assorted smells. Kim and Emily were long gone, but Relic was still present. My stomach dropped to my feet when I realized that and I nearly back-peddled right back to Paul and admitted that I was a ball-less pup who couldn't confess his feelings.

I pushed through it and opened the door. Relic was waiting for me at the top of the stairs, seated daintily on the top step. Her face was red though, and tears were cascading down her face. My stomach went lower, but this time it was in panic. I raced up the steps and threw my arms around her.

"Relic, what's wrong?" I asked, pulling her tightly to me. She drew in a breath, bordering on a sob.

"Seth..." She whispered, pushing me back. Her hands rested on my cheeks and her blue eyes locked on mine.

I couldn't have prepared myself for what came next.

* * *

**AN: So late...**


	3. Chapter Three: Here in Your Arms

**AN: I hereby give permission for riots, mobs and burning of bras at my awful lack of updates. Just don't blame Seth and Relic...**

* * *

"Seth..." I mumbled ever so lightly, turning my face into his chest, Shakily, I drew in his scent and nestled closer, wishing I could enjoy this feeling forever. His arms felt so warm, and as they held me to his chest I could feel my heart begin to crumble. I had a sickening feeling that there was no way I could make it out of this conversation unscathed.

"What is it?" He asked, fingering a strand of my hair. Worry had pulled his eyebrows together and made his forehead crease. His puppy eyes had dulled to take on a serious look, which he turned on me.

"I gotta tell you something..." I said, equally as quietly as before. "Something important."

He sat there for a second, mulling over the small amount of information I had given him. I waited miserably, my arms pulled tightly against my chest. I was trying to hold myself together, but I knew I was fighting a losing battle.

Seth looked at me again and seemed satisfied with whatever he had come up with, or had given up on trying.

"Go right ahead," He whispered, tilting my chin up. "I'm listening."

I took a deep breath and looked down at the bottom stair. For a second, the green carpet held my interest, distracting me from the words that had lodged themselves in my throat. Something about the green carpet was fascinating, even if it was tinged with the mud from Seth's boots.

Unfortunately, my conscience made me look back at Seth. I drew another breath and attempted to force the words out.

"I'm-" The last word got caught up in a mess of phlegm and saline. I coughed a little while simultaneously wiping away my tears in a frantic attempt to clear my head.

"You're what?" Seth asked, egging me on. "What's going on Relic?"

In that second, my body felt too hot and a wave of claustrophobia had overtaken me. I struggled out of his grip and scrambled over to the wall. Seth glanced at me for a second, but didn't move toward me again. The fresh air seemed to clear my head and throat, making it easier to speak.

"You remember when we got drunk?" I asked him.

"Of course," He said, his eyes lighting up for a second. "How could I forget that?"

I almost smiled at Seth's admission, but my sorrow and desire to get things off my chest kept the expression from my face.

"Well, something happened," I whispered, confident he could hear me.

Seth was on his feet and had crossed half of the distance between us before I could say anything else.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" He crossed the remaining distance and laid his hands on my shoulders. I started to struggle away, but lost all desire to do so and allowed him to tug me into his arms again.

"I'm..." I broke off, not sure if I really was fine. Instead I mumbled, "You didn't hurt me."

Confusion over took the worry on his face.

"What's wrong then?"

I groaned, frustrated that I was back where we started. Rather than let the words get stuck though, I forced out exactly what I'd been trying to say the entire time.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**~Seth POV~**

I never would have thought that two words would affect me in such a way, but when Relic told me she was pregnant I felt like the entire world had been kicked out from under me. I let her go, turning my head away, and shuffled to the couch.

"Pregnant," I repeated morosely. "You're sure?"

"Positive," She mumbled. "The signs are all there."

"How long have you known?"

"A couple of hours..." She pulled her arms closer to her chest. "Seth, if it were possible, I would just get rid of it, so you didn't have to worry about it. I don't want you to be strained by this, but seeing as how the doctors probably couldn't get through to it, it wouldn't work."

"Why would you get rid of it though?" I asked, jerking my head up.

Relic froze for a moment, her eyes getting brighter. She took a hesitant step forward and then stopped.

"I didn't think you would want to be stuck with it."

Her tiny little comment had me laughing. I was certain that I was half hysterical and half relieved.

"Relic, there's something I've been hiding from you," I told her, her confession giving me the strength to confess my lesser secret. "I've always wanted something like that night... I mean, a baby is a lot to handle, but nothing I can't take care of."

"What do you mean Seth?" She tilted her head ever so slightly.

"I've loved you for a long time Relic," I responded, getting up and walking to her. "I just didn't know how to say it."

She looked up at me for a split second, her bright eyes shining, before she pressed her slim frame against my own. I responded by wrapping my arms around her and holding her to my chest gently.

"I've loved you too," She mumbled, pressing her face into my shoulder. "So much."

I could have grinned. I could have gotten up on a table and danced a jig. But in that particular moment, my heart felt heavier than ever. Sure, I'd admitted that I loved Relic and gotten the answer I'd longed for, but she was pregnant. It wasn't going to be the happy romance that I'd dreamed about. Things were going to be hard and it was, admittedly, my fault.

"I'm sorry..." I told her feebly, kissing her face all over.

"For what?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I should have been better prepared that night... Or, I should have done something the next morning. They have that Plan B stuff, or whatever... Maybe if I'd-"

I couldn't finish talking, as Relic lifted her hand and smacked me rather hard on the back of the head. Wincing, I looked up at her and managed to raise a quizzical eyebrow.

"You _really_ need to learn to shut up," She muttered, "I don't mind the situation we're in. It's a bit of an inconvenience, but not one that I am unwilling to deal with. It's a little bizarre, but I feel that if it's the price that had to be paid for this, then I truly am willing to pay it."

I looked at the floor, managed a half smile, and then looked up at her yet again.

"If you're certain..." I whispered and kissed her head.

"I absolutely am..." She whispered back, then pulled away with a bit of a smile.

"What are you doing?" I watched her dance toward the couch and slip on her shoes, then leap over the couch to stand in front of me.

"Getting ready to go... All of my family may know about this little, development, but I'm certain your family doesn't."

I stared at her, not comprehending, until she began to pull me out of the door and toward my house.

"We gotta tell your mother," She said, giving me a completely serious look. I stared back at her, feeling my stomach drop all over again.

* * *

**Admittedly, this could be ten times better, but since I've been on a writers block since who knows when, I figure that anything I can write will be a success! So I hope you all enjoy, and seriously, don't kill Relic or Seth! **


End file.
